Boyfriend or girlfriend?
by kittykirara70
Summary: A girl is made to go to an all girls school and went she gets there she finds out her roommate isn't what she thought. rated M for future fem-slash, language, and use of tobacco/alcohol
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fiction! its based off of a dream that i had a few weeks ago. so please Read and Review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated but as always no flames. thanks! I hope you enjoy!**

I walk into my new dorm room for high school. I was stuck at this all girl school that my father had heard about from my 'angel perfect' older sister. I rather be in a co-ed building but here I was at Morning Sun Academy for Girls, luckily I only had one roommate. I look around the room. Ew, it had boring white walls, desks, chairs and would have been better with some colors like red or orange. I choose the bed closest to the window and started to put up posters of animals and sunsets. I sit on the bed and think of when I found out I was going to this school. *aylin is another spelling for Eileen *

~"Oh, Tara-Aylin*!" sickly sweet voice called to me. My sister must be really "happy" cause that is the only the reason she would call to me.

"Yes,Ellie?" I ask, looking up from my laptop. "What do you want?"

"Oh Tay, mummy and daddy have a surprise for you" I follow her to the kitchen and sit down facing my parents.

"Tara-Aylin, we wanted to talk about your junior year, we want you to go to Morning Sun."

i stare at my parents. what? This can't be happening, I think. My sister smiles at me. "WHAT?" I raise my voice then drop it just as fast.."No,please i like my school."

My dad looks at me. "Well, we think that you will be happier there and no distractions-"

"You mean Jackson, dad, I'm old enough to have a boyfriend, Ellie has one." He gives me a look that says: be quiet and let me finish. I stop talking.

"Your going to Morning Sun, your sister loved it. She got good grades soon she will be going to college and you will be doing the same. we just want whats best for you." ~

"Ahem!" Someone clears their throat, pulling my forever moving mind out of the memory. "Hi, I'm Amy. "

I get up off my bed. "Tara-Aylin, sorry I was thinking." I shake her hand and I took in her features. She had obliviously dyed black shoulder length hair in contrast to her toasted marshmallow colored skin. Her skin reminded me of an animated girl on a Saturday morning cartoon. Her body type was in between medium and large.A gold, short, chain hung on her neck with an odd pendant. it was a silver pine cone with little red jewels. It didn't go with the rest of her dark was right about having a necklace with her V-neck but I would have thought something like a gold cross or a silver heart on a The V-neck was in contrast to her tight, skinny jeans fitting perfectly to her cartoon-ish legs, the V-neck was loosely fitted to her waste and pinned down with her jean jacket. Her outfit was complete with black army boots. She looked like she was the "bad girl" in any given cartoon and ready to kick someone's ass.

"That's a pretty necklace, where did you get it?" Amy holds it out for me to see.

"i got it from my grandparents when my dad passed and mom went to the marines."

"my condolences." i reply not really sure what to say next.

"thanks, so how do you feel about this school?" She asked looking at me skeptically.

I should say: i love this school, my sister went here and had the best time! But i figured I shouldn't lie to someone I was going to be living with for the next 10 months. "To be honest, I didnt want to come here and of course my parents made me, cause my sister went here." Amy smirks and grabs her black purse.

"good cause then you won't tell on me when i do this." She walks to the open window and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. She searches for her lighter and lights it. "Shit, you don't have issues with smoke do you?" I shake my head and watch her grab the white desk chair and sit down. She takes a drag, blowing it out the window. "I got kicked out of my other school, so i had to come at an all girls school."

"what did you do?" I sat Indian style on my new bed. Amy takes another drag.

"Do you want some?" She nods to her cigarette.

"No thanks." I look down at my legs wondering if she will talk about what happened at her other school. her cigarette is half way gone when she talks again.

"I got picked on by these stupid jock principle even went so far as to tell me that it was my own fault that i was getting picked on." She paused and took another drag."So i finally got tired of it and beat Tyler,John and Fred to a bloody pulp. Not enough to break anything- well I broke Tyler's nose. He and I dated for awhile then he turned on me and got his pretty little bitch boys to join in." She stands up and throws the remains of the cigarette out the window.

"Good job, they probably deserved it." Amy smiled over to me.

"Yeah they did, i gave it to them good."

Suddenly the loud P.A. system went off. "Will all young ladies please report to the theater for the opening ceremony "

"Good thing I had my cigarette early, now I got to go brush my teeth " She searches her bag for a toothbrush and tooth paste and rushes to the bathroom. I quickly look through my bag for a school appropriate shirt. I was wearing a blue spaghetti strap shirt with relaxed jeans. I pull on a V-neck that was pink with light white embroidering on the body and Amy's eyes seem to drift over my bust with a strange sense of admiration.

"Ready to go?" she asks innocently.

"Yeah, do you know where the theater is?"

"yeah, follow me" She leads the way as I wonder if she was really was looking at where I thought she was. Maybe there was something on my shirt that was odd. I look down at my myself. Well there was nothing on the top so I grab the bottom hem of my shirt and pull it out. It was confirmed she was looking at my boobs.

We make it to the long line from the theater . I decide to just find out. "So do you have a boyfriend, Amy?" She laughs.

"No, after Tyler did what he did, I'm taking time off. "

"yeah...do you have a girlfriend?" I ask, trying to look like i didn't care.  
"No" she replied and turned around because we were at the door. We got our uniforms from a teacher with a stern Asian face and long black hair. The uniform looked cute. It was a white button down with a green and silver pleated plaid skirt, a green and silver tie and long black shoes and socks. We file in the big theater. A younger girl comes up to us.

"Aren't these uniforms the best? I got griffendor! ooh I'm sorry you got siltheryn."

"Umm what?" i ask as if she just spoke in Korean.

"Its Harry Potter, duh, I got a red and gold uniform just like the griffendors! " she says excitedly. "The head mistress must love the books like I do."

"Good evening, young ladies!" the head mistress smiles happily. "I am your head mistress , here we thrive to make bright, cultured girls." The stern lady comes up on the stage "And by doing so we have rules to follow. Rule 1.) always make sure your dorm room is locked 2.) the quiet hours begin at 10:30 3.) lock down hours are between 12 am to 5:30 am 4.)no smoking , drugs or alcohol "

"well i already broke that rule" Amy whispers in my ear and i feel her gaze going down to my V-neck. She smirks at me.

" 5.)keep your room clean and notify myself or the head mistress if there is something you can't fix on your own 6.) if you have guests they must get a pass from the head mistress's office and finally no over night guests, they must leave the dorm by 10pm"

"yes, rules are very important, thank-you . now that doesn't mean we won't have fun here. There are all sorts of clubs and for your final exam you will entertain to our rival school: Winchester Academy and course we wouldn't be a school without a few dances. "

All the girls cheer at waits for a moment then continues.

"well i hope your first week here will be relaxing and enjoy your roommates. Next week, school begins. You are dismissed."

Amy stands up and stretches, clasping her hands and stood on her tiptoes. She yawns and places everything back. We walk back to our dorms in silence. Hence concluded my first day at Morning Sun Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the long wait it was hard to write since i had other ideas for the later chapters and this is the revised version since i messed up the one i just posted! im still new at this stuff!

I wake up to see Amy curled-up on her bed. Her body was relaxed with a sense of protection, like a child sleeping on her mother's lap. Her hair stood out like fire against her pale skin, hiding her face. The black and red blankets were wrapped securely around her giving her an even more protected look. I got up stretching my body and as I felt a sense of release Amy stirred and greeted me sleepily.

"Good morning." I said back as she rearranged her pillow and blankets and cuddled back into them.

"I don't want to get up. I'm not a morning person" She complained. I laughed at her.

"I'm not either but I always wake up early when I sleep in new place." I get off my bed and look through my stuff. "I need to unpack." I take out my little cell phone and turn it on. 1 missed call from Jackson.

"Somebody call?" Amy asked pulling herself up, her white t-shirt hanging loose on her shoulder.

"Just my boyfriend, Jackson."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"yeah, i met him a few months ago in the strangest way. I was hanging out with my friend Karen at her house when her brother wanted us to watch a movie. So we went across the hall to his room and watched resident evil 2. Well Karen goes to the bathroom or something half way through the movie and Jackson says to me, "Why don't you sit over here with me?"

"You went for your best friend's brother?" Amy interrupts, bewildered.

"well, kind of, yeah. So I move over to him and he holds me, even when his sister comes back. Then he asks his sister to go make popcorn, a little while after she got back, and he kisses me."

"Wow that sounds so weird. And you have been together ever since?"

"Yeah, Karen didn't like it at first, but she got used to us being together."

"So do you all hang-out together or would Karen feel like a third wheel?" Amy sits up from her bed egger to hear more about my life.

"The first time yes, but after that Jackson and I agreed to act like friends, just do little things like hand holding or little kisses here and there."

"Well that is good, I guess I should get ready for the day." Amy starts looking through her bag. She takes out a black lace dress and a bag with shampoo, conditioner, tooth brush and fruity toothpaste. She walks into the bathroom.

I took this time to call Jackson. He had black hair and was 5 foot 9". He was always smiling and was (in my opinion) the perfect boyfriend. We didn't hang-out much but when we did, my dad always hated it. Jackson was a good guy he just seemed too prim and proper according to my dad. He always said please and thank-you and when asked a question he ended it with sir or ma'am. I thought it was weird but I loved him anyways. My dad was always complaining that he seemed so fake, and I have been trying to convince my father that Jackson has been a sweet guy since fifth grade. He slowly believes me every time he comes over.

the phone starts ringing he finally picks up. "Hello?" He replies sleepily.

"Hey, Jack." I say with a smile in my voice.

"How's the school, dear?"

"It's alright, I met my roommate. Her name is Amy. She is a little weird but nice. Oh and I got lucky, it is just me and Amy no one else! "

"Well sweetie, that's great. What makes her weird?"

I listen and hear the shower still running. "Well she looks like a cartoon-y Goth girl and she has been staring at me it's kind of weird-"

"well maybe it is because you are so pretty."Jackson says seriously.

I smile at my phone. "You're so sweet, Jackson." I hear the shower cut off. "Jackson, I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, have fun, call me soon, love you." I say I love you back and hang-up. Amy walks out of the bathroom. "Your turn." She smiles.

I grab my bath stuff accompanied with a change of clothes and walk into the bathroom. Wow, i think as I look about the now messy bathroom, her night clothes were everywhere. A strange orange-pinkish simple short sleeve shirt with a flowered breast pocket and capris pants.

I pick up a small, snow white, wet wash cloth, smeared with black make-up. I go over to the shower and fix the water to my liking; I undress and stand under the hot water. As I washed body, I wondered if Amy really was looking at my breasts. I could not really decide, maybe I was just paranoid because the group of Goth kids at my school were mostly bii sexual. I quickly washed my long hair and get out. I dress in a shirt that was a dark red V-neck just to prove I wasn't paranoid and plain blue jeans. I walk out of the tiny bathroom. Where is Amy? I wonder as I turn the corner. Amy was at the door talking to some Asian girl who was interrogating her on owning a lighter and if she was using it for cigars or cigarettes. Of course Amy denied everything, so the girl left.

"Jeeze!, Jamie, must have the nose of a great dane! I don't smell like smoke, do I? Really I just took a shower." She came over to me and let me sniff her shoulder.

"No, you smell fine. We can just tell her, that she was imaginating it something, if she asks again." she smelled really nice, a gentle spicy scent.

"Good plan, could she have been more accusing?"

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door.

"You should never ask that question." I mumbled and I looked at Amy, waiting for her to answer it but after a second I had to do it myself.

"I knew that this was your room!" Before me stood the girl from yesterday, the girl who referenced Harry Potter.

"Hey, glad you found us..."

"When Jamie came in here saying she needed to go as the student council president for special business-"

"She's going to be living in the same room as you?" I blurt out; this Jamie girl seemed like a bitch.

"I know right? I totally rather be in here with you guys, when Jamie said it was special business, i just knew it had to do with Amy, cause Jamie is convinced that Amy is complete and total trouble, oh! but don't worry, i know that Amy might be a little rough around the edges, but I'm sure she is nice." she finally took a breath.

"Hey, chatty-Kathy, what's your name?" Amy asked looking up from a notebook she was writing in.

"It's Fred! I mean Winifred." I nodded as the girl in front of me was bouncing on her heels in a rush of joy and happiness, her red curly hair bouncing with her.

"Well, Fred, I'm probably going to walk around the school today, would you like to join?" I saw the biggest little girl grin I have ever seen on a high school student. "Yeah! I would love too! Will Amy be joining us? I would love it if she joined us because I consider you both as my best friends ever!"

"Great well then lets meet up in the lobby at noon." I couldn't help but smile, this girl, Fred, who is so cute and seems too innocent unlike Amy who is badass and didn't seem the least bit innocent, expect of course when she was sleeping. Fred was babbling on about how happy she was then said she must have said bye because she turned to leave must of had to go back to her own room cause something told me she probably would have stood there forever talking. I close the door.

"So are you going to walk with us at noon?" I ask Amy, knowing that she heard the whole conversation. "And what did she say at the end, I wasn't really listening at that point."

Amy scoffs "why do you listen to her babbling? And yes, I'll be joining you people, Freddie was just saying that she was happy to hang out with us and she promised she wouldn't tell Jamie." She slapped the notebook down, picking up her bag and sitting on the started to unpack her big, purple suitcase, which I found strange since a bright purple was totally not her all going along with her black attire, she have got it when she was young and going though the purple stage almost every kid goes through. "Not sure how that will work."

"That was my first thought too; but whatever." I go to sit down on my bed then decide to lie down. I grab my phone and sigh. No missed calls or text messages from Karen. I throw my phone off the bed, wasn't like she was my best friend or anything.

"Boyfriend is not texting you?"

"Nope, I called him today but Karen has not been texting me not even a voicemail, luckily my phone can be thrown around it's a slider and tough." I laugh as Amy joins in.

"Yeah, I have a touch screen and I have to be so careful with it, I'm surprised that it doesn't break when I put it in my pocket." Laughing, I start to copy Amy and refold my clothes placing them in the white drawers. A moment later she gets up and places a blue dress it was a baby doll blue (sort of a mix between navy and sapphire) with a white empire waist sash. It was totally out of place, the dress was a blue lollipop in a graveyard.

"That's a pretty dress." I start folding the only pair of black slacks i brought, the rest were all blue jeans.

"Thanks my mom got it for me when she sent me here all excited for the dances. It's alright she wouldn't let me get a black dress so we agreed on dark blue, since I'm more of a darker girl." She spins around in her black lace dress. "This is more my style."

"Yes I don't think I could see you dancing around in that sailor suit!" I get up, laughing, to have my dress join hers in the closet. Mine was a pencil dress. It was silver gray at the top designed to be large ruffles and a black pencil skirt. I bought this one because it didn't have a empire waist belt, I have never liked the idea of a belt going under your breasts because it is like practically having a sign saying: please look!, not that most guys didn't look there anyway.

Suddenly there was excited knocking at the door.

"Looks like Freddie is here."

"You mean Fred?"

"Yeah, but I think Freddie works with her, don't you think?"

"...sure." I open the door to find Freddie right on time. "Ready to go, exploring? I have been ready since 11:35, I got my notebook and 2 pencils, but i really didn't want to carry it so i put it in my harry potter bag! I love this bag, best thing I ever bought and oh! Is Amy coming with us? I hope she is cause then my day will just be so perf-"

"yeah I'm going, damn you're so chatty" Amy said suddenly then must have thought this sounded a little too harsh because Winifred looked upset by this, so she added quickly:" but I live with just a sister so I'm not used to much noise in general." that lightened her so she gave a huge smile and nodded in agreement. "I totally understand; I have 4 sisters and 3 all I ever have is noise."

"I don't think I can handle that." she forces a laugh that Freddie does not notice because she is laughing too but a genuine little girl laugh. We venture out into the great unknown hallway, okay not really unknown, since we lived here for 2 days already, this hallway was the only real familiar one. We walk to the end of the hallway and go down the marble staircase.

A blonde hair man seemed to be waiting for someone at the stairwell. He was checking his phone and running his hands through his hair. It had to of been a teacher's husband since this was an all girls school, I would imagine that there would only be girl teachers too, well I was wrong.

"Good afternoon ladies. I'm, Mr. Knight an English teacher."

"I'm Fred! Sorry I mean Winifred. I love English!"

"Amy"

"I'm Tara-Aylin, how are you?"

"I'm glad you like English and Miss Tara-Aylin, I'm doing well. I wish my wife would get here soon, she would like to see my room." Just then a woman with brown hair that went down to her butt came running up. "Sorry, I'm late, Wes! I- ooh are these your new students?" apparently she had Mr. Knight just laughs, "well not officially yet, but meet Fred, Amy and Tara-Aylin."

"Nice to meet you ladies." she places her hand in front of us and shakes our hands."I'm Amber knight." Amy and I mumble hellos as Fred gets all smiley and starts interrupts "nice meeting you both but we were just going to look around and see the class rooms."

"Alright, see you later girls, and goodbye fellow Gryffindor!"

"Bye, Mrs. Knight! I can't wait to talk to you again!" she smiles and waves as Amy drags her away.

"Alright, see you later girls, and goodbye fellow Gryffindor!"

"Bye, Mrs. Knight! I can't wait to talk to you again!" she smiles and waves as Amy drags her away.

"Sorry but I think they wanted to go do their own thing" Amy says to Fred who is pouting that she was taken away from her favorite hobby; which was talking. She turns Fred around. We see amber being held by Mr. Knight, smiling and talking.

"Wow," Fred says amazed. "How did you know?"

Amy gives a slight look at me that clearly tells me that she really didn't know. "It's a gift." she grins at me. Wow Amy is really anti-social. We look around the whole school.

ste your document here...


End file.
